


One Helluva Friend

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Djinni & Genies, Drunken Confessions, Established Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), M/M, Pan-Dimensional Magical Creatures Bar, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts, in a way, to love them both so much and not be able to let them know. But he's Genie, he doesn't mind; it's enough to just be around them. It's just nice to have a drink and vent to some friends every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Helluva Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooglicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pooglicorn).



> From [the prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1470569#t1470569) at Disney Kink.
> 
> What do you mean, there isn't a pan-dimensional bar for magical sidekicks? Of course there is.

"The thing with humans, you know," Genie slammed down his oversized tankard onto the bar. "Is they just don't have the _imagination_. You know what I'm saying? They get locked on one thing, and that's that."  
  
He sighed dramatically, his blue chest puffing out for a moment before he slumped down, regarding the row of variously-coloured glasses, tankards and _things_ in front of him.   
  
" _Tell_ me about it," said the Mirror. The Fairy Godmother was murmuring some sort of agreement as well.  
  
"I mean!" With a flourish, Genie pulled himself upright again. Technically, it was rather difficult to get a magical craeture drunk, but _magicing_ one drunk, that was a different matter altogether. And that was where this place came into it. "It's all about the Princess. He's a great kid and all, but... oh, you know."  
  
"Oh yes," said Merryweather. "Dream boys all the way."  
  
"Being the fairest," commiserated the Mirror.  
  
"Being human," put in the Blue Fairy.  
  
There were various murmurs of agreement. Humans were difficult to deal with at the best of times.  
  
"And there's just so much that I could do for him! Not instead of the Princess, as _well_ as the Princess!"  
  
Flora patted him on the arm tenderly, if a little gingerly.  
  
"I could..." Genie puffed out his lips, then started counting on his fingers. "I could be anything he wanted! A woman, a man, neither, both," fingers flickered up, more appearing as he continued. "I can be more than one person! I could do anything to him, anywhere, anyhow..." A heavy sigh left his lips, and he appeared deflated, sinking down in his seat. A Martini glass full of rainbow liquid appeared in front of him. "I could take him anywhere in the world, beaches, mountaintops, the ends of the Earth. And Jasmine too! I could take them both..." A pause, a shake of his head, then he drank the red of the rainbow. "I could blow their minds."  
  
There were some sympathetic murmurs from the women. The Mirror started muttering something about the tab.  
  
"There are just some days," the Genie continue, "when I want to take him to the highest tree in the rainforest and show him a different world. All flowers and butterflies and birds and bright colours. Some days when I want to take him up so high that he can see the whole world laid out beneath him, so that he can almost touch the stars. I want to take him down to the depths of the sea where you get all those little..." he flapped his hands vaguely, extra fingers disappearing again. "Y'know. The glowing fish. Little light-up fishies. There's so much _out there_."  
  
Orange and yellow disappeared.  
  
"I'm free! I could do whatever he wanted! I could tell him tales of the world, anything he wanted to hear. I could... make him a Prince again." Genie's expression softened. "Even if he is already a Prince."  
  
Off went green.  
  
"I don't need to get in the way," he continued. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Godmother gesturing something to the barman, but decided that he didn't really care. "I can just be a part of things... even in bed..."  
  
For a moment he drifted into some inner world, imagining the beautiful Aladdin and the, all right, equally beautiful Jasmine. The things he wo- could do. The way that he could touch them all over at once, or just in one place, or one or the other or both together. The way he was sure that he could make them writhe. The thousands of thhings he could do.  
  
"Come on, dear," said Godmother, sliding a tumbler of water in front of him and delicately removing what remained of his rainbow. "Perhaps you should get some sleep, hmm?"  
  
"I don't sleep!" Genie wailed.  
  
"Then rest," she continued, putting his hand on the tumbler and patting him on the shoulder. "And perhaps if you feel this strongly... you should talk to him?"  
  
"Gotta be careful though," said the Mirror sarcastically. "In case you _blow his mind_ too quickly."  
  
For a moment, a smile flickered across the Genie's face again. "Ah," he replied. "But I've got an eternity to show him, haven't I? And Al... well, he's got one helluva mind. He's one helluva boy, is Al. One... helluva... boy."


End file.
